


all the king's horses

by cadmean



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Blue-and-Orange Morality, Dubious Morality, Feo Ul in Titania form, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Other, Size Difference, slight mind control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadmean/pseuds/cadmean
Summary: Feo Ul is all too happy to welcome their most adorable sapling back from his adventures -- and to make sure that this time, he knows just how much they and the pixies of Il Mheg appreciate him.
Relationships: Feo Ul/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Consent Issues Exchange 2020





	all the king's horses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlliterationNation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlliterationNation/gifts).



Il Mheg is beautiful as always, of course. The Warrior wasn’t sure why he’d expected any different – except that, no, he knew exactly why, and thankfully the longer he took in the sights of Lydha Lran, the more the horrors of Bozja seemed to fade. He breathes deep of the fresh air – tinted, as always, with the scents of blooming flowers and growing leaves and the heavy, heady swell that he’d always associated with the pixies themselves – and, after another moment, heads down into the village proper.

There are no pixies around as far as he can see, curiously enough, but the Warrior doesn’t think too much of it – perhaps they were playing another one of their games down near the water shore with the fuath, or perhaps they had all simply decided that the sport of the day was to see who could evade his sight the longest. The Warrior thought both of them equally likely, and resolved to head down to the fuath’s domain in a while if he didn’t manage to spot any of the pixies—

But, no, he wouldn’t need to bother. Right there near the entrance to Lhye Mheg was amassed a great group of pixies – and as he approached them, the Warrior saw that they were all gathered around their king. Feo Ul was in their regular, smaller form; fluttering about as he watched them with the same boundless enthusiasm that he’d come to associate with them early on into their partnership. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight, and neither could he halt the little bounce in his step as he moved to approach the small gathering.

He’s never thought himself to be particularly stealthy – his one great failing, as Jacke always liked to say before prodding him in the ribs with a dulled blade – but even so it’s disappointing how quickly the pixies notice him. Feo Ul is the first, of course, to turn their head towards him, their expression quickly morphing from one of surprise to one of sheer delight as they catch sight of him.

“My darling sapling! My favorite, dearest, most-loved!” They flutter towards him with such speed that for a moment the Warrior’s eyes can’t keep up – they’re halfway between him and the rest of the pixies one moment, then they’re right in front of his face, hands stemmed into their hip and glaring at him most accusingly. “Why did it take you so long to return to your loveliest of branches?”

While they and the others flit around him, he tells them of all that has happened on the Source – abbreviated, for he knows how little they care for things they cannot influence, and though he would like nothing more than to unleash the full manic wrath of Titania and their folk on a good few people on the Source, it’s a pipe dream at best.

Eventually, when he’s finished, Feo Ul nods gravely at him. “I thought you might have your hands full back in your home, my sapling,” they tell him, and more than a few pixies behind them nod along as well. “But it is well that you’ve returned here.”

There’s a great flash of aether and magic – and where Feo Ul had fluttered before him now stands the great king Titania in all their glory. More than twice, if not thrice his usually so respectable height, they look down at him with what the Warrior could only describe as great fondness, and before he can so much as protest they had reached out and wrapped a hand around him, lifting him up into the air until their faces where once more level with each other.

Feo Ul considers him for a moment, a daring, mischievous glint to their eyes that the Warrior quickly decides he doesn’t quite like the look of. But then again – he assures himself as their fingers tighten ever so slightly about his form – when has Feo Ul ever had anything but his best interests at heart? The fact that they’re the size of a proper primal, holding him with hands just straining with their magic, shouldn’t be nearly as worrying as it currently is.

“We all of us thought it a pity that you would be away from Il Mheg and your loveliest of branches, and so we will have to welcome you back with all our might, won’t we?” The pixies filling the air all titter their approval, a few of them even clapping their hands together gleefully as the Warrior can do naught else but stare up at Feo Ul and writhe uselessly in their grip. “So we thought to give you two things: one something to remember us by, wherever you are,” and as their words taper off into the faintest of laughs, a veritable cloud of pixies float up to flitter next to the Warrior.

At a nod from Feo Ul, they begin to weave their magic together, casting it around the Warrior with the impish lightness he’s long come to associate with the pixie tribe. There’s something so easy about it, a kind of childish indulgence that ever teeters on the edge of becoming malignant. He’s not yet been on the receiving end of that – has seen enough of what became of Vauthry’s men to never want to really see it up close, either – but caught in Feo Ul’s grasp as he is, there’s little else he can do but watch with wide eyes as the pixie magic settles over him.

There’s a—a little shiver, almost, that passes through him, setting alight muscles in his back that the Warrior had only ever felt after the most strenuous of sparring sessions. He rolls his shoulders as much as he’s able to, and suddenly there’s a little flutter, a soft quick shift of air behind him, and when the Warrior twists his head around he’s greeted by the sight of ghostly, translucent pixie wings.

“Our first gift to you,” Feo Ul tells him as the pixies cheer all around. “As for our second . . .” They drag the Warrior closer to themselves, until he’s all but pressed up against their body – until he can feel the hard outline of their cock pressing against his thighs. Only now does he finally realize their intent, and as he begins to struggle as best as he can against their hold on him, Feo Ul continues, “Your adventures put such a strain on you, don’t they, my little sapling? We’ll all of us help you to relax.”

With the way they’re holding them, the Warrior can’t even begin to get proper leverage against Feo Ul’s hold on him, leaving him to struggle ineffectually as they once more lift him up towards their face. They’re smiling, he sees through the veil of panic that’s quickly catching hold of him, and when they lean down to press a kiss to his forehead they’re as gentle as anything.

They move lower, nuzzling indulgently against his chest, and there’s a sharp little snap and the next little shift of their hold on him as the Warrior’s armor and underclothes dissolving into a mess of aether-stained particles. He twists against Feo Ul’s grip harder, trying to escape their grip if not through strength then perhaps by way of sheer tenacity – but no luck, and when he’s briefly exhausted himself they only look at him with a pleased, entertained gleam to their eyes.

“Don’t you worry, my most excitable of saplings!” The pixies all around echo Feo Ul’s words with a laugh that’s too mocking and too sincere by far.

And before the Warrior can get a word in himself, their other hand comes to grip at his shoulders and they flip him around, until he’s left staring at the ground far below him. There’s a rustle of cloth, the shift of heavy garments, and then there is a too-hot length prodding at his ass.

“Feo Ul—“

The press of their cock inside of him is a slow, terrible thing; much as he tries with the angle they’re at he can only get the slightest of glimpses, but he is distinctly sure that there were petals and roots winding around – or making up? – that hot, wet weight pressing insistently further and further inside of him. Feo Ul takes him with such slow care that the Warrior can feel each and every subtle little shift that presses them deeper into him. He’s only dimly able to wonder why he’s not tearing, why the terrible stretch isn’t splitting him apart – a soft squelch and the feeling of something dripping down his thighs, sticky and viscous like sap, gives as much answer as it creates more questions.

“Beautiful,” he hears Feo Ul mutter above him, more to themselves than to him, and their cock inside of him gives a little twitch that makes him groan from the sheer pressure. “You take me so well, my little sapling! But we can do more, can’t we?”

There’s a subtle shift in the air at their next laugh, and then suddenly it feels to the Warrior as if they’re choking on air: he’d have thought it impossible if it weren’t happening to him, but Feo Ul’s length, already buried too far by far inside of him, seems to be _growing_. His hole stretches uncomfortably as the width of their cock fills it up tighter and tighter, and the thick head of it keeps on pushing further up into him until he’s sure he can feel it brushing up against his lungs, his body able to do naught else but accommodate that terrible weight inside of him—

“Stop,” he croaks out with what feels like the last of his air, but Feo Ul only coos at him in what they must intend to be a comforting tone and continues to, terribly gently, shift their terrible cock ever deeper into him.

It brushes at parts of him he didn’t know he had, making muscles jump and shift and causing the wings they had given him to shiver in sympathetic stimulation.

He flexes those muscles, and the wings quiver – a quick flutter just powerful enough to drag him a couple of ilms up on Feo Ul’s massive cock before gravity wins back out and he drops back down, sinking down until more than half of their length is buried inside of him. His own groan is echoed by Feo Ul; though where his is pained theirs is all appreciative pleasure.

“My darling sapling is so eager!” they crow, their little titter of laughter enough to send shockwaves through the Warrior. “Shall we move things along, then?”

The pixies around the two of them start up another swirling dance as Feo Ul starts to withdraw their cock from the Warrior, until only the enormous tip of it remained inside him – and then they push forward in one savage thrust, filling the Warrior up until he swears he can feel their cock in his throat. The fluttering pixies cheer as he chokes on the terrible length filling him, and Feo Ul, too, makes too-soft sounds of approval as they grind their cock deeper inside the Warrior.

Sheer overwhelmed desperation makes his wings flutter again, but all it does is wiggle him ineffectually on Feo Ul’s length; they moan loudly at that, and thrust the last few ilms of their cock into him, their bony hips digging into his ass.

“Beautiful,” they coo as they lift one finger the size of his torso to gently trace up the line of his spine, “so beautiful, my dearest, most adorable sapling. If we had only known that you would look this wonderful on my cock, we would have spirited you away much sooner!”

With another tittering laugh they start fucking into him proper. There’s no time to breathe, let alone scream, as their thick cock pulls back just enough to punch back into the Warrior with enough strength that he’s sure he should bruise – and yet when he dares to blink past the pain and look down his own body, all he sees is a large bump beneath the taut skin of his stomach, moving in time with each of Feo Ul’s powerful thrusts.

The Warrior can’t help a panicked moan escaping him at the sight, and though he feels like he barely has the strength he manages to bring up his hands to grab at his own abdomen. And, yes, now that he’s pressing his fingers to it he can all but feel the shape of Feo Ul’s cock through his skin, the ridges and bumps along the sides, the terrible width of that head—he moans again as their length rubs against the spot inside him that has him seeing stars, and it’s enough to make him forget about any fears of how this all was even physically possible.

“Did I not say this was for you, my dearest sapling? We shall make you cherish your reward yet!” And with that they snap their fingers, and the pixies’ dance comes to an abrupt halt. They’re all of them focused on their king and the little sapling skewered on their cock, only the barest of flutters keeping them aloft. “Go on then, won’t you!”

Under Feo Ul’s guidance one of them, a pretty blue little thing that he’s sure he’s seen around Lydha Lran’s aetheryte, flutters up to him and gently begins to caress the lines of his face, tracing tiny fingers along his jaw and up his chin until they prod at his lips. Only when he flicks out his tongue does the Warrior realize that their touch is sticky-sweet – their hands coated in something, not quite liquid but also not the dry pollen he’s come to associate with the rest of Il Mheg.

“To help you enjoy yourself, my sapling,” Feo Ul tells him. They still their forceful thrusts just long enough for the pixie in front of the Warrior to push their fingers past his lips and into his mouth – and the sweet taste is overwhelming all of a sudden, too much and at the same time not even close to being enough as a tingling sensation spreads throughout the Warrior’s body.

There’s the feeling of all-encompassing heat eating at him, an awful dooziness settling into his thoughts and making his limbs grow heavy and limp, and – most of all, most terribly of all – when Feo Ul begins fucking him in slow, measured thrusts: the Warrior feels the first shivers of proper pleasure creeping up on him.

The wet smack of their cock forcing him open again and again and again now has him moaning in appreciation rather than panic; the awful drag of their length against what felt like the very core of his being suddenly has him hoping, then begging, for their next thrust to force it even deeper—

The pixie dust, the Warrior realizes before Feo Ul’s next push has him screaming his orgasm while his mind unravels from the impossible, overwhelming pleasure.

As Feo Ul grinds even further into them the Warrior pushes back with all the leverage his faux wings allow him – it’s not a lot, not nearly enough for the heady rush of sensation he’s chasing, but it has Feo Ul’s hand come up to wrap around the Warrior’s whole torso. They groan their appreciation, their thrusts growing rougher and quicker, the sloppy wet noises of their cock pulling almost all the way out of the Warrior increasing in intensity until, their other hand wrapping around the Warrior’s shoulders, they pull him down at the same time as they force one final, heavy thrust into him.

Their come is strangely cold, a chilled sensation in the Warrior’s stomach that quickly spreads throughout his whole body. Feo Ul gives several sharp, deep pushes into him and the Warrior can all but feel the great gushes of their seed deposit deep inside his guts—and it doesn’t stop. The faerie king continues to grind their come further into him, fucking the cold fluid so far into the Warrior that he’s surprised he’s not spitting it all back up—

And as Feo Ul comes down from their orgasm so, too, does the Warrior continue to regain his senses, until he’s left shivering and wondering when exactly he came again, judging by the little splashes of come dripping down his bulging stomach. He groans as Feo Ul draws back ever so slightly, dislodging their thick length inside him just enough for a gush of come to flow out of his hole and wind its way down his thighs. And yet they don’t pull out entirely, shifting their cock just far enough that the Warrior begins to once more choke from the sheer physical presence inside his body, the heavy weight of it in his stomach—

Feo Ul gently twists him around where he’s still skewered on their cock, until, bulging stomach and all, he can stare up at them through bleary eyes. “A good start, wouldn’t you say, my sapling?”

And with a mischievous, amused little glint to their eyes they once more wrap their fingers around his shoulders and start to slowly fuck up into him again – and this time, when yet another pixie flutters up to him with dripping hands, the Warrior licks the pixie dust up eagerly, before the sheer horror of his situation can truly start to sink in.


End file.
